


Idol Concert

by liet225



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Crack, Katy Perry - Freeform, idol, written for a friend's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liet225/pseuds/liet225
Summary: The Order of Heroes is broke, so Anna naturally comes up with a good idea to make money: making the three dancer/songstress win the national 'Idol Competition' of the year.





	Idol Concert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivelatinarv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelatinarv/gifts).



Once year, in the kingdom of Askr, there is an idol competition. Many people who have the idol dream travels far and wide for the competition in hopes that they can make their debut in front of millions of fans. This year, a particular group of heroes have their sight set on winning the competition, or rather, winning the huge cash prize that is associated with the competition.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ahhhh!” A scream from Anna’s bedroom could be heard echoing throughout the order of heroes on a particular Tuesday afternoon. Sharena dropped the stack of towels she was carrying and ran towards the source of the scream. 

“Commander!” She kicked down the door, weapon ready in hand. “Are you alright??”

Anna was on the floor with her head on her knees. “Sharena.” She looked up and Sharena could see a trail of tears on her face, “We need more money.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“You are probably wondering about the reason to why I have gathered you all here today.” Anna looked around at the four girls around the room. Olivia was trying hard not to meet her gaze, Ninian was combing her hair with her fingers while Azura and Kiran were busy chatting about the latest Katy Perry song. Beside her, Sharena smiled nervously as she wondered why and how it was a good idea.

“Not really.” Kiran replied, “Knowing you Commander, we might be tasked to go and snap pictures of the Hoshidonian royals in their bathing suits for money.”

“You are half right about that.” Anna answered.

“Oh no.” Azura paled. “Please tell me that we don’t have to go snap pictures of Takumi in his swimming trunks.”

Anna shook her head in disbelief. “I’m not going to make you do THAT!” She exclaimed, “I just need all of your help to earn the Order of Heroes a little bit of money.”

“In other words,” Sharena stepped in, “the Order of Heroes is broke and we need your help.”

“But, how can we help?” Ninian asked. “We don’t know much about this world.”

“That’s where you are wrong.” Anna grinned slyly as she handed a flyer to Ninian. “All of you have talents which have helped countless people on the battlefield. Those talents will now in turn help us to win the grand prize of this year’s idol competition. Please help us, we are now deep in debt.”

“Do-does that mean people will be looking at us?” Olivia whispered as she looked at her feet.

Anna sighed. She knew that Olivia was going to cause her trouble. “Yes-- BUT!” She quickly said, sensing that Olivia was prepared to cut her off. “You will help all of us in the fight against Veronica.”

“Well then.” Olivia paused. “I hope my dance helps.” She smiled shyly.

“I have the perfect song to sing.” Azura added.

“I know many dances- those for any occasion and a few special ones.” Ninian pitched in.

Kiran looked trouble. “But guys,” she exclaimed. “Gals, I don’t know how to dance, or sing, or be anything like an idol!”

“Oh, you’re the manager Kiran.” Anna said, “Afterall, who doesn’t like an idol group with a mysterious hooded manager?”

“Um. Okay?” Kiran mumbled.

“Great!” Anna said happily. “Our goal is the grand prize of number one! We’ll all come out and cheer for you. Good luck girls!”

Sharena sighed. “I hope Anna knows that I can just get the funds from the royal castle.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two weeks, the dancers and the songstress practiced ‘Lost in Thoughts All Alone’ endlessly. While they practiced, Oboro and Sharena had hand sewn their costumes while Kiran oversaw the entire process like a boss. Finally, everything came together on the day of the competition. Anna couldn’t be more proud. Then there was some problems.

“Look at you all, pretty as a flower.” Anna beamed. The crowd was inside a makeshift tent outside of the stage, getting ready for their grand debut. Oboro and Sharena’s work paid off, as the three idols were dressed in matching button down blouses, puffy short skirts and different coloured ribbons running through their hair. Sharena sighed in happiness. 

Nervous about the upcoming performance, Olivia took a peek of the situation of the outside. She paled, “I don’t think I can do it!” she whispered “There’s got to be a million people down there. They will all be watching us.” Upon hearing this, Ninian paled and Azura fell into the nearest chair.

“Olivia you can do it!” Anna tried to encourage her, however, Olivia broke into tears.

“So much people.” She cried.

“Ohh honey.” Kiran put an arm around her. “Why don’t we take a seat over there?” She led Olivia to the chair next to Azura and set her down. “There there, it’s going to be alright.”

“I think I have the perfect thing to help you Olivia.” Anna ran to the corner of the tent where all the bags are restored and pulled out a bottle and a cup. She poured some of the dark red liquid from the bottle into the cup and ran back. “Drink this, it will help with the nerves.”

Olivia brought the cup to her lips and drank from it. Within seconds, the drink was gone. “I feel, better!” She exclaimed as she jumped up. “Commander, do you have anymore?”

“I have another five bottles.” Anna smiled. “Just drink all you want!” She beckoned at Ninian and Azura. “Do you also want some? It really help with the nerves.”

When it was the three girls’ turn to go up and perform, none of them was nervous. Everyone was ready.

“Hey Anna, Azura looks kind of shaky.” Kiran nudged Anna beside her.

“And I think Ninian looked kind of dizzy.” Sharena added.

“They’ll be fine, look, it’s starting.”

“You are the ocean’s grey waves.” Azura and Olivia began to sing together.The people in front of the stage fell silent as they observed the three girls.

“They are really beautiful!” Sharena exclaimed happily. “If I was a man then I would want to marry them all.”

“Olivia looks like she’s shaking.” Kiran observed, her brows furrowed in worry.

“Don’t sweat the small details.” Anna replied. However, suspension was boiling in Kiran.

“Anna, what did you--” 

“Sing with me a song-- We are all CHAAAINED to the rhythm! To the rhythm! TO THE RHYTHMMMM!!!!” Azura roared all of a sudden. Kiran was horrified.

“What. Did. You. Feed. Them!” Kiran grabbed onto Anna’s shoulder and shook her, her eyes widened in horror.

“Some alcohol.” Anna answered. 

“WHAT!?” Kiran jumped up, her eyes glued to the stage. No wonder the dancers and the songstress was stumbling, they were drunk!

“The crowd seems to be loving it.” Anna observed. The crowd WAS loving it, as many already left their seats and jumping up and down in excitement. Others roared their approval. Azura blew a kiss.

“Oh sweet Jesus no.” Kiran mumbled as Olivia pulled out her sword out of the nowhere and started using it as a part of her dance. Someone whistled.

“Deadly and beautiful!” Sharena smiled a small sad smile.

Then Ninian turned into a dragon.

“Oh right, she’s a dragon.” Anna mumbled to herself. Kiran watched desperately as the stage groaned and then collapsed beneath Ninian's weight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It came as no surprise that the three did not win the idol contest, however, they fame soon overshadowed the fame of the winner.

“Yes, yes, just like this.” Anna giggled crazily as she snapped pictures of Ninian, Azura and Olivia in bathing suits. “With this, we will win a huge profit!”

“Commander…” Sharena sighed. 

“You get in there too Sharena! The royalty of Askr will boost the price.”

“Commander!!!”

“Kiran you too! The more the merrier!”

“AS IF!!!”


End file.
